Vacances Ealdoraine
by Gargouilles
Summary: Merlin, excédé par le comportement d'Arthur, réclame des vacances et part pour Ealdor, où il espère se reposer. Malheureusement, il est rapidement rejoint par Arthur, décidément incapable de le lâcher... Joyeux anniversaire Padoune :)


_Durant saison 3 ou 4 environ. En gros, Arthur prince, pas marié, pas de Morgana au château, et on se fout éperdument d'Uther._

_Disclaimer à la BBC et J,J,J et J )_

_Voici le prompt de base fourni par Padoune qui m'a permis d'écrire : « Merlin rentre pour quelques jours chez sa mère, et Arthur en manque de son serviteur, décide de l'y rejoindre. Or le prince est très jaloux de Will (encore en vie, faites comme si sa mort n'existait pas), et tente de séduire Merlin sous le nez de son meilleur ami. »_

_(Je suis un peu partie en live, désolée…)_

_(Notez la référence de ouf à vacances romaines dans le titre ^^ et Excusez la pauvreté du titre, j'ai trop ramé pour le trouver)_

_Bonne lecture :)_

**Vacances Ealdoraine**

Un, deux, trois. Et on respire, expire. Un, deux, trois. C'était un truc que sa mère lui avait appris quand il était petit. Toujours respirer avant de parler. Ça lui permettait de canaliser sa colère. Merlin n'était pas un colérique, il ne s'énervait pas sans raison. Mais il en supportait beaucoup. Il engrangeait, il supportait, et un jour, il n'en pouvait plus. Alors il respirait lentement. Un, deux, trois. Inspiration, expiration. Parce qu'il était dangereux. Sa mère avait toujours eu peur pour lui. Pas physiquement. Mais peur qu'on découvre son secret.

Or le secret de Merlin était fragile. Surtout quand il avait peur, qu'il se mettait en colère, quand il sursautait… Bref, n'importe quelle situation sortant un tant soit peu de l'ordinaire pouvait provoquer chez le Merlin enfant une réaction disproportionnée ET magique. Alors avec la patience des mères, Hunith avait appris à son fils à combattre sa peur du noir sans allumer les bougies instinctivement, à nager plutôt que vider l'eau de la rivière lorsqu'il n'avait plus pied, et des milliers d'autres petites choses de ce genre. Pour éviter que ses sentiments ne fassent ressortir une magie instinctive dérangeante, et le conduisent droit vers la mort.

Un, deux, trois. Merlin appliquait à la lettre les conseils maternel, pour éviter de balancer le plateau fumant du prince à la tête de celui-ci. Il supportait Arthur depuis plusieurs années, il savait parfaitement comment le Prince fonctionnait, comment éviter ses sautes d'humeur, et comment le satisfaire sans sacrifier son sommeil matinal, et tout ce qu'il fallait pour que la journée du Prince Pendragon se déroule parfaitement bien.

Mais il y avait aussi des jours où Merlin n'en pouvait plus. Il engrangeait chaque remarque d'Arthur, chaque reproche, chaque moquerie. Un deux trois. Et il respirait profondément en s'interdisant de hurler quelque chose de définitif à Arthur, qui venait encore de le traiter comme un moins que rien.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était inhabituel. Leur relation était basée là-dessus. Merlin s'en accommodait, voire même savourait parfois ses échanges verbaux avec Arthur parce qu'ils témoignaient de leur complicité, de leur étrange amitié. Même furieux contre son prince, Merlin savait encore qu'il l'aimait et qu'il lui pardonnerait leur dispute, au final. Mais il fallait du temps pour obtenir le pardon, et là Merlin n'était pas en mesure de l'accorder. Ça faisait une semaine qu'Arthur était insupportable du soir au matin, ne gratifiait Merlin d'aucune félicitation ou remerciement. Le serviteur avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bond en arrière de plusieurs années, retrouvant l'Arthur arrogant et dédaigneux de son début de service.

A chaque fois qu'il avait tenté une approche plus amicale pour faire reprendre ses esprits à Arthur, le pauvre Merlin n'avait reçu en réponse qu'une humeur un peu plus exécrable, et un renvoi direct à sa condition de serviteur. Conclusion des courses, Merlin en avait eu marre et s'était également braqué, énervé, agacé. Autour d'eux, leur comportement enfantin faisait secouer les têtes et soupirer les bouches tant ils étaient ridicules, drapés dans leur indignation mutuelle, leur bouderie enfantin et leur refus de s'expliquer.

Et c'est ainsi que le matin les trouva en train de se disputer ce jour-là, Merlin avec le plateau du petit déjeuner princier dans les mains, et Arthur qui boudait, grognait, s'énervait. Merlin était arrivé la mine fatigué et avait à peine décroché un mot à Arthur en ouvrant les rideaux, ce qui avait agacé le prince. Et comme lui aussi s'était levé du pied gauche, ils s'étaient tous deux mis à hurler l'un sur l'autre.

– J'en ai marre ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin Merlin ? Tu me fatigues ! explosa Arthur.

– DES VACANCES ! beugla son serviteur rouge de colère et larmes de rage au coin des yeux. C'est VOUS qui êtes INSUPPORTABLE !

– TRES BIEN ! répondit Arthur. VA-T'EN, je ne PLUS te VOIR ! Pas avant une semaine au moins ! Le temps que TU te CALMES !

– PARFAIT ! répliqua Merlin.

Il laissa tomber le plateau qu'il tenait, et qui atterrit de manière étonnamment stable sur la table juste en dessous, fissurant à peine la céramique. Sans une once d'hésitation, Merlin tourna les talons et franchit la porte, avant de la claquer violemment en quittant la pièce. Tout aussi vexé, Arthur n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour le retenir.

La colère de Merlin perdura. Il passa au laboratoire récupérer son sac et ses affaires, annonça laconiquement à Gaius sa semaine de congé, et prit son cheval dans les écuries royales, à côté de celui d'Arthur. L'étalon n'appartenait pas à Merlin à proprement parler, mais à la maison royale. Mais chacun savait que Merlin prenait toujours ce cheval lorsqu'il partait avec Arthur, et que l'animal avait la place de choix de résider à côté de celui du Prince. Personne n'aurait osé toucher le cheval de Merlin, et Arthur ne verrait aucun inconvénient que l'animal manque pendant une semaine. Sans la moindre hésitation, Merlin se hissa son dos et franchit la herse, sans un regard en arrière.

...

La longue chevauchée en direction d'Ealdor –où d'autre pourrait-il bien aller ? Il n'avait que sa mère pour seule famille, les vacances étaient rares et elle lui manquait– permit à sa colère de s'apaiser, et c'est le cœur en fête qu'il distingua les toits de son village natal. Vu la rapidité de son départ, il n'avait prévenu personne de son retour (le message aurait mis plus de temps que lui pour arriver, de toute manière), et personne ne l'attendait. Il n'y eut donc que des regards étonnés sur son passage, alors qu'il pénétrait dans le village à cheval. Parmi eux, certains murmuraient d'un ton désagréable. Il fallait dire que le luxueux cheval et son arrivée en plein milieu de journée pouvait être mal interprétée, et perçue comme un signe de dominance, alors que Merlin était un des leurs. Il ne voulait absolument pas un traitement de faveur sous prétexte qu'il fréquentait la maison royale – et de près.

Puis il arriva devant la maison de sa mère et tout le reste s'évapora. Hunith n'avait pas vu son fils depuis plusieurs années désormais, et c'était un homme qui lui revenait, alors qu'elle avait vu partir un adolescent. Son bref passage dans le village pour les sauver du joug tyrannique de Kanen avait été trop court pour qu'elle prenne pleinement conscience de qui il était devenu. Mais elle ne doutait plus quand elle voyait son fils sauter à bas du cheval, et la serrer dans ses bras. Il avait agrandi, sa carrure s'était épaissie, et malgré son visage encore doux, il n'avait plus rien d'un enfant.

– Bonjour Maman, la salua-t-il à l'oreille.

Puis il entreprit de lui expliquer qu'il était en vacances pour la semaine, sans préciser les raisons de ce congé, c'est-à-dire les multiples disputes avec Arthur.

Puis alors qu'il prenait ses aises dans la maison familiale avec bonheur, Merlin entendit quelqu'un entrer et lui parler :

– Tu ne manques pas de culot de revenir ici après ce que tu as fait ! Tu devrais avoir honte !

Avec un immense sourire, Merlin se retourna lentement. Le visage de Will lui souriait et ses yeux pétillaient de malice et de joie. Sans la moindre hésitation, Merlin alla se jeter dans les bras de son meilleur ami avec plaisir. Will lui assura qu'en cette période, il avait peu à faire aux champs et qu'ils pourraient passer leurs journées ensemble, comme avant, à quelques exceptions près. La semaine promettait d'être merveilleuse et Merlin se détendit totalement, abandonnant la tension nerveuse de ces derniers jours.

...

Arthur tint bon une après-midi et une journée. Au bout de 36h, il ressentit un manque tellement cruel de Merlin qu'il en avait envie de chialer. En l'absence de son valet habituel, on lui avait affecté une personne horriblement compétente qui l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Pire encore, il envoyait bouler le malheureux à grand coups de cris dont jamais ne semblait s'offusquer celui-ci. Jamais Merlin n'aurait toléré une telle injustice. Se disputer avec Arthur, d'accord, mais pas sans raisons. Or Arthur avait conscience, en peu de temps, de s'être montré tellement odieux avec « le nouveau » (il refusait même de retenir son nom et l'appelait machin) que n'importe qui aurait rendu son tablier depuis longtemps. Or 'machin' était resté, et cela agaçait Arthur beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Et c'est ainsi que le lendemain soir du départ de Merlin, Arthur se trouvait sur le pas de la porte de Gaius. Il hésita au moins dix minutes entières à s'approcher de la porte, lever la main en direction du battant, puis faire brusquement demi-tour en se mordant les lèvres et se traitant d'idiot. Faire trois pas pour s'éloigner, et revenir en direction de la porte. Et recommencer le même manège.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un serviteur passa innocemment dans le couloir qu'Arthur n'eut plus le choix : pour ne pas perdre la face, il fut obligé de frapper, et d'entrer immédiatement.

– Bonjour Sire, le salua aimablement Gaius en le voyant entrer. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Se tordant les mains, Arthur n'osa répondre sans passer pour un véritable crétin. Une journée ! (Enfin, presque deux, Merlin était parti juste après le petit déjeuner de la veille) Une malheureuse journée, et il en était déjà à quémander des informations pour récupérer son serviteur.

– OùestMerlin ? finit-il par demander de but en blanc en cafouillant.

Au vu du regard rempli d'incompréhension de Gaius, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir articulé clairement. Mais avant qu'il ait pu se reprendre (et comme il oscillait entre répéter distinctement et s'enfuir en marmonnant un « oubliez ça, en fait », cela laissa toute latitude à Gaius pour reprendre ses esprits), le vieux médecin avait répondu.

– Mais… il n'est pas ici Sire. Il est parti en disant que vous lui aviez donné congé, s'étonna Gaius.

– Je le sais bien, s'agaça Arthur, mais en fait, il faut qu'il soit ici. Je n'ai pas d'autre valet disponible, j'ai besoin de lui.

L'un des sourcils de Gaius disparut totalement sous les rides de son front tant le mensonge proféré par Arthur le fit écarquiller les yeux. Le prince se tortilla, mal à l'aise, tentant malgré tout de rester digne, ce qui devenait très difficile. Un sourire éclaira soudain la bouche de Gaius, et un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux. Alors qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Rien du tout. Arthur voulait juste son incompétent favori à son service, point barre.

– Il est parti chez sa mère, Sire. Je doute qu'il revienne avant la fin de ses congés, lui sourit le vieil homme.

Arthur marmonna à peine un merci avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner vivement, refusant de se couvrir de ridicule une seconde de plus. Comme par automatisme, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, empaqueta ses affaires et se prépara à partir. Il ne réfléchissait même pas à ce qu'allait en penser les gens autour de lui, tant son besoin de son serviteur était immense.

Il annonça à son père qu'il partait à la chasse pour plusieurs jours, prétextant qu'il serait seul dans le but « de renforcer son caractère et se préparer à être un meilleur roi ». Le baratin glissa sur Uther comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Il avait d'autres préoccupations que son fils, et le congédia d'un signe de la main sans même écouter ce qu'il racontait. Arthur se précipita avec son paquetage dans les écuries, prit son cheval et franchit la herse au galop, s'attirant des regards étonnés dont il ne fit pas grand cas. Le soir tombait, et Arthur calcula qu'en chevauchant rapidement de nuit, il parviendrait à la frontière au matin. Il pourrait alors prendre deux heures de repos, histoire de ne pas arriver totalement harassé au matin. Et après, une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé Merlin… Eh bien, il aviserait. Parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se lançait dans ce voyage stupide, juste pour voir son serviteur, et il ne voulait pas y réfléchir plus assidûment. Parce qu'il avait peur de la réponse que formulait son cerveau, et il n'était absolument pas prêt à admettre certaines choses.

...

Très étonnamment, le voyage se déroula exactement comme l'avait prédit le Prince. Il voyagea de nuit, s'arrêta à proximité d'Ealdor pour dormir un peu, et se présenta au village vers le milieu de la matinée. Il sentit bien les murmures que provoquaient son passage, et l'air dédaigneux des gens du village. Il avait conscience d'avoir oublié d'enlever sa cape rouge frappée de ses armoiries, et ce simple fait témoignait de son statut, et lui attirait l'antipathie de ces pauvres paysans. Mais il n'en avait cure. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Merlin, et l'apercevoir à l'autre bout du village, devant la maison de sa mère, lui tordait le ventre.

Il avala sa salive bruyamment, sans comprendre pourquoi sa gorge était sèche ainsi, et pourquoi son ventre se nouait. Puis il aperçut une silhouette, qui n'était de toute évidence pas Hunith, sortir de la maison et enlacer Merlin. Arthur pressa davantage les flancs de sa monture. Son angoisse se mua en une jalousie dévorante lorsqu'il réalisa que l'autre riait avec Merlin à gorge déployé, et qu'il avait posé une main sur son épaule. Jamais il ne nommerait ce sentiment jalousie, mais c'était là et cela le tuait.

Il arriva près de Merlin, et comme il ne savait pas comment se comporter, il fit comme d'habitude : il usa de son pouvoir, prit sa voix autoritaire de prince.

– Bonjour Merlin, asséna-t-il.

Ledit Merlin leva les yeux vers lui, surpris. Lorsqu'il comprit qui se tenait devant lui, ses yeux se plissèrent de fureur et il grogna.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici Arthur ? J'ai congé je vous rappelle ! Il est hors de question que je rentre avec vous à Camelot ! s'exclama-t-il.

Indifférent aux cris, Arthur descendit à bas de son cheval, et retira sa cape et son épée. Nonchalamment, il détailla l'inconnu, et reconnut Will, parfaitement remis de ses blessures de la fois passée. La sensation dévorante au fond du ventre d'Arthur n'en fut qu'amplifiée. Will était l'ami d'enfance de Merlin, son plus proche ami. Après Arthur. Et le prince tenait à ce que cela reste ainsi. Il voulait être le premier dans le cœur de Merlin, dans la tête de Merlin tout le temps. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il était venu : il craignait que son serviteur l'oublie.

– Arthur ! s'agaça Merlin. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ?

– Je suis venu me reposer, annonça-t-il calmement. L'ambiance au château était totalement nocive, mon père est très occupé, j'avais besoin de me détendre, et je me disais que ton village de paysans et tes babillages seraient parfaits pour cela.

Merlin avait l'air mi-furieux, mi-bouche bée. Le mélange était détonnant et Arthur se retint à grand peine de rire. Will quant à lui, arborait un sourire supérieur qui laissait présager de la suite.

– Il n'y a pas d'auberge ici, Sire, annonça-t-il en insistant sur le titre. Je crains que vous ne deviez compter sur la générosité des habitants… Mais je connais que peu de gens qui laisserait entrer un noble gâté comme vous dans leur maison.

Son sourire suffisant agaça Arthur, et manifestement, la réplique de Will ne plut pas non plus à Merlin. Il réagit plus vite qu'Arthur (et ce fut heureux pour Will, car Arthur n'avait qu'une envie, lui passer son épée à travers le corps, et il aurait dommage qu'il laisse cours à sa pulsion jalouse).

– Hé ! Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! C'est un crétin royal, d'accord, mais pas un noble gâté ! Enfin pas tant que cela ! J'y travaille, alors ne l'insulte pas ! Et puis d'abord, jamais ma mère ne refuserait l'accès de sa maison à un nécessiteux !

– Ce n'est pas un nécessiteux ! répliqua Will, ulcéré de voir son ami prendre la défense du prince. Il est plein d'argent ! C'est un noble !

Tous les nobles ne sont pas stupides, fiers et arrogants, même si Arthur n'est pas le meilleur exemple du genre ! s'énerva Merlin.

Arthur toussota pour mettre fin aux virulents échanges. Certes voir Merlin le défendre et s'engueuler avec son meilleur ami pour cela était plaisant, mais il y avait sans doute un moyen plus subtil d'éliminer Will sans que Merlin souffre de la perte de son meilleur ami.

– Je ne fais pas la charité. J'entends payer pour mon logement s'il le faut.

– Et vous, ne la ramenez pas ! lui hurla Merlin en se retournant vers lui. Je n'ai pas oublié votre humeur ! Ma mère vous ouvrira sa porte, et je devrais vous tolérer, mais je ne suis PAS votre serviteur ici ! Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi ! Allez-vous faire voir !

Et il partit à grand pas. Après un regard à Arthur, Will courut à sa suite. Avec une petite satisfaction, le prince le vit se faire rabrouer par Merlin et repartir vers lui, l'air penaud. Quant à Arthur, il entra chez Hunith, se présenta poliment et demanda l'hébergement. Hunith accepta sans problème et commença par refuser l'argent qu'il lui tendait, mais il lui mit de force dans les mains.

...

Il ne revit pas Merlin de la matinée. Il avait sous-estimé sa fatigue musculaire suite à sa chevauchée, et s'endormit dans le coin de la maison réservée au couchage de Merlin en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil avait déjà recommencé sa descente dans le ciel, il avait faim, et Merlin s'était réconcilié avec Will.

Ce dernier élément l'énerva plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. A chaque fois qu'il tentait d'approcher les deux hommes pour se mêler à eux, à leurs conversations ou leur travail, ceux-ci fuyaient et Merlin lui jetait un regard noir, lui montrant clairement qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici. Lassé de ce jeu du chat et de la souris, Arthur prit parti d'aller chasser pour calmer ses nerfs et nourrir la maison ce soir. Ou dans l'ordre inverse. Il vit clairement Will murmurer un « bon débarras » lorsqu'il se mit en selle, mais il croisa le regard de Merlin. Un instant, il y vit une lueur de douleur. Comme s'il souffrait qu'Arthur l'abandonne après à peine une journée de lutte pour l'approcher et reconquérir son amitié.

Mais la lueur fut fugace, et le visage de Merlin se peignit d'un masque d'indifférence, et Arthur se persuada qu'il avait rêvé, le cœur douloureux.

...

Lorsqu'il revint, il n'était pas encore trop tard, et il trainait fièrement derrière lui un énorme sanglier qu'il était parvenu à abattre sur un coup de chance. Sans chiens et sans rabatteurs, une telle prise était exceptionnelle. Fier comme un coq, il le porta à Hunith, qui le regarda d'un air horrifié. Arthur ne comprit pas, et Hunith refusa de lui expliquer la raison de son effroi.

Au fond de la maison, Merlin lisait un bouquin qu'il avait probablement emmené du château, car Arthur reconnut la tranche qu'il avait déjà vue chez Gaius. Tandis que sa mère sortait, il daigna lever les yeux vers Arthur, sans une trace d'animosité, pour une fois.

– C'est trop gros, annonça-t-il placidement, alors qu'Arthur se déshabillait, en sueur après la chasse.

– Quoi ? demanda Arthur, dont l'esprit pervers avait traduit totalement autrement la phrase de Merlin, surtout vu qu'il était à moitié nu.

– Un sanglier, expliqua Merlin en le regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est trop, pour ma mère et moi. C'est du gâchis. Nous ne pourrons jamais tout manger, et nous ne pourrons pas conserver les restes.

Abasourdi, Arthur réalisa qu'il n'avait absolument pas songé à cela, tout à la fierté de sa prise. Il resta là, incrédule, à moitié nu devant Merlin. Il ne vit absolument pas le regard de Merlin qui parcourut l'intégralité de son corps, rougit, et se refixa sur son visage.

– Je suis désolé, balbutia finalement Arthur. Je n'avais pas réalisé. On ne pourrait pas partager avec le reste du village ?

Merlin le contempla avec un soupir, et un regard qui disait « Arthur, mon pauvre Arthur, vous n'avez aucun sens des responsabilités », mais plein de douceur et de gentillesse.

– Nous ne sommes certes pas très nombreux, mais un sanglier seul ne peut pas suffire à tous nous nourrir. Dans ce cas, il faudrait alors en sacrifier certains d'entre nous… Mais alors, lesquels ?

Buté, Arthur refusa de céder.

– Et si je ramène d'autres prises ? Un cerf, quelques faisans… Cela suffirait ?

Merlin sembla considérer un instant la proposition.

– Oui, sans doute. Mais même avec tout le talent guerrier qui est le vôtre, vous ne parviendrez pas à ramener un cerf seul avant la nuit.

– Sauf si tu viens avec moi.

La proposition avait claqué dans l'air avant même qu'il puisse la retenir. Merlin l'accompagnait toujours en chasse, généralement. Il n'aimait pas ça, il était bruyant, mais pas si mauvais que cela. C'était presque logique. Sauf que Merlin était furieux après lui, et il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander ça.

– Enfin, je veux dire, tu as un cheval, tu pourrais m'aider, je ne veux pas t'obliger, mais enfin, voilà, enfin, oublie veux-tu ? bégaya-t-il, gêné.

Et le rire cristallin de Merlin explosa dans l'air comme des milliers d'étoiles, et le cœur d'Arthur se serra de plaisir et de douleur mêlés, tant il aimait ce rire.

– Je vais seller mon cheval, sourit-il. Rhabillez-vous.

Et il quitta la pièce, éberlué. Arthur le vit dire quelque chose à Hunith, puis à Will, avant de se mettre rapidement à cheval. Arthur se pressa de le suivre.

...

La chasse se déroula étonnamment bien, et lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, la nuit était tombée. Un immense feu brûlait au milieu du village, et le sanglier dépecé rôtissait déjà. Ils y ajoutèrent les prises de la fin d'après midi, et le village entier mangea à sa faim ce soir là. Ivre de joie, Arthur passa la soirée à contempler les ombres que le feu faisait danser sur le visage de Merlin, qui discutait avec Will. Même sa jalousie n'existait plus tant il le trouvait beau.

Lorsque la pseudo-fête prit fin, il rentra se coucher au sol auprès de Merlin, Hunith occupant le seul lit de la masure de l'autre côté de la pièce. Arthur se tourna et se retourna longuement sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Merlin avait ri et plaisanté pendant la chasse, mais il ne lui avait pas parlé de la soirée par la suite. Il ignorait s'il était pardonné ou non. Il voulait à tout prix se faire pardonner de ses humeurs. Même si Merlin avait aussi ses torts dans l'histoire, Arthur savait qu'il était le premier à avoir fauté, et qu'il devait donc être le premier à s'excuser. Il avait donc bien l'intention de le faire. Ça, et récupérer son Merlin au nez et à la barbe de Will, pour lequel il nourrissait la plus dévorante jalousie.

– Cela ne change rien pour les habitants du village, vous savez.

La voix de Merlin venait de s'élever dans l'air, douce et chaleureuse.

– Tu ne dors pas ? demanda stupidement Arthur.

– Non. Et vous non plus, vous ne dormiez pas. Tant que vous gigotez, c'est que vous cherchez le sommeil.

Touché par cette preuve que Merlin le connaissait si bien, Arthur resta sans voix un instant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? finit-il par demander.

Intelligent, Merlin comprit qu'il ne parlait pas de son sommeil mais bien des habitants d'Ealdor.

– Pour eux, vous n'êtes qu'un noble de plus, riche et arrogant. Pire, vous êtes prince. Ils vous sont reconnaissants pour les évènements de la dernière fois, mais ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi le prince de Camelot viendrait sur le territoire de Cenred, si ce n'est pour raffermir sa supériorité. Ils sont contents de manger ainsi, mais demain ils auront de nouveau faim, et ils avaleront leur gruau d'avoine. Ils vous remercient pour ce soir, mais en même temps ils le perçoivent comme une manière de les acheter. Comme une preuve que vous êtes meilleur qu'eux.

– Mais… ce n'était pas mon intention ! s'exclama-t-il.

– Chut ! Ma mère dort ! lui intima Merlin.

– Je voulais juste chasser pour me détendre, chuchota Arthur. Le reste, le festin, ce n'est que du bonus !

– Moi je le sais. Mais ils le perçoivent ainsi, c'est comme ça. Et puis ce serait pire si vous leur disiez ça. Ils vous jugeraient sur vos activités récréatives de prince gâté. Lorsqu'ils chassent, c'est la peur au ventre. Ils braconnent et c'est interdit. Ils le font pourtant, dans la crainte, parce que c'est une nécessité pour se nourrir parfois. Certainement pas par loisir.

Il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel Arthur sentit la distance qu'il y avait entre ces hommes et lui.

– Que dois-je faire pour leur prouver que je ne suis pas comme ça ? soupira-t-il.

Merlin rit doucement dans l'obscurité.

– Vous ne pouvez pas changer les mentalités en quelques jours. Moi je sais que vous êtes un grand homme et que vous avez bon cœur. Vous êtes fier, arrogant, stupide parfois. Mais par-dessus, vous êtes loyal et vous ne reculez devant aucun sacrifice pour faire ce qu'il vous paraît juste. Je le sais. Mais je vous connais depuis des années, mieux que n'importe qui. Ne leur demandez pas l'impossible. Soyez vous-même, cessez d'arborer haut vos armoiries. Ils ne changeront pas d'opinion du jour au lendemain, mais peut-être commenceront-ils à vous apprécier à la fin de la semaine.

La tirade de Merlin était emplie d'une telle foi en lui, d'une amitié tellement puissante et débordante qu'Arthur en eut le souffle coupé.

– Merci… murmura-t-il.

– Et ne croyez pas que ça change une seule seconde la colère que j'éprouve actuellement pour vous. Bonne nuit Arthur.

Le ton tranchait tellement avec sa précédente réplique qu'Arthur en fut totalement douché. Vexé, il ne répondit rien, et finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était seul. Poliment, il demanda à Hunith où se trouvait Merlin.

– Will doit travailler un peu pour les hommes du village, et Merlin a décidé de l'aider, aujourd'hui, annonça-t-elle. Ils font la récolte des foins.

Arthur la remercia, et partit immédiatement. Si les paysans furent surpris en le voyant arriver, ils le furent encore plus lorsqu'il se saisit d'une fourche et commença à travailler avec eux. Arthur était musclé et entraîné, et l'effort physique ne lui posait aucun problème. Les foins avaient été coupés il y avait peu de temps, et ils étaient désormais suffisamment secs pour être ramassés. L'effort physique de base n'était pas important, car ce n'était pas foncièrement lourd. Une fois mis en bottes, toute cette herbe pesait des tonnes.

Will était bien bâti, et travaillait correctement. Merlin en revanche, souffrait le martyr avec sa constitution physique de crevette. Et Arthur travaillait sans se plaindre un seul instant. Ils s'activèrent ainsi toute la matinée. Alors que Will, Merlin, et d'autres jeunes du village râlaient et grommelaient, et se faisaient rabrouer par les adultes, Arthur ne décrocha pas un seul mot.

Comme les autres, il se dévêtit en milieu de matinée, écrasé par le soleil. Ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau, qui chatoyait sous les rayons. Merlin le regardait d'un air ému et émerveillé, emprunt d'une fierté indescriptible. Son petit Prince avait grandi.

A la pause de midi, c'est tout naturellement qu'Arthur fut convié à partager leur pain à l'ombre d'un arbre, ce qu'il accepta avec humilité. Il était naturel, souriant, aimable. Bien sûr, son langage châtié jurait avec le patois des gens d'Ealdor, qui mangeaient certaines syllabes. Mais dans l'ensemble, il ne détonait pas dans le tableau. Même Will, d'ordinaire si méfiant, accepta de lui parler, voire même de lui faire des compliments.

Lorsque Merlin fut désigné pour aller remplir les outres d'eau vides à la rivière qui coulait à la lisière de la forêt voisine, Arthur perçut le discret signe de celui-ci pour l'accompagner. Il s'excusa aussitôt auprès de ses compagnons d'une journée, et suivit Merlin. Il le rattrapa alors que son serviteur arrivait en vue de la rivière. Il se retourna vers lui.

– Bravo, Arthur, lui sourit-il.

– Ce n'est même pas difficile, dit Arthur en haussant les épaules.

– Ne leur dites pas ça. Vous allez les vexer si vous vous vantez de votre force physique.

– Je ne parlais pas de ça ! s'outra Arthur. Je veux dire, de me mêler à eux. Il n'y a pas de protocole à respecter, de susceptibilité à ne pas vexer. Ils sont simples et n'ont pas d'exigence démesurée. C'est… tranquille.

Merlin lui adressa un sourire étincelant qui fit battre son cœur un peu trop rapidement.

– Mais on s'en lasse. Vous êtes né noble et le resterez pour toujours. Vous serez le plus grand roi que Camelot ne connaîtra jamais. Et pour cela, cet apprentissage du peuple que vous gouvernerez un jour n'est pas vain, annonça-t-il gravement. En attendant, je suis fier de vous.

Et il repartit avec les outres pleines, sans se retourner. Mais auparavant, il avait pris la main d'Arthur dans la sienne et l'avait serré très fort, chamboulant profondément le prince.

..

L'après-midi se déroula tranquillement. Merlin avait cessé de travailler et ravitaillait en eau les paysans. Quand il n'avait pas à bouger, il s'asseyait à l'ombre pour les regarder travailler. Et laissait courir son regard plein de satisfaction. Et dès que le prince croisait son regard, il lui souriait, et les papillons qui vivaient dans le ventre d'Arthur cherchaient à reprendre leur liberté.

Quand le champ fut vide, ils se remirent en route vers le village. Plusieurs carrioles avaient déjà charrié les bottes de foin, et les avaient stockés dans une immense grange. Arthur vint aider à la fin du rangement, et Merlin et Will le suivirent. Mais au regard que ces deux là se lancèrent, ils n'avaient aucune intention de continuer à travailler. En effet, ils disparurent à peine arrivés dans le bâtiment. Intrigués, Arthur les chercha des yeux. Il ne les trouva pas. C'est dévoré d'inquiétude que son travail prit fin, et qu'il partit en quête des deux amis vers les profondeurs de l'imposant édifice. C'est alors qu'il les vit.

Comme des gamins, ils se jetaient du haut des bottes de foin, roulaient parmi les épis, et riaient comme des déments. Arthur reconnut un jeu d'enfant qu'ils prenaient plaisir à retrouver, tous les deux ensembles. Le cœur lourd, il voulut faire demi-tour. Certes, il était jaloux, mais Merlin ne méritait pas qu'il s'impose dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. Cela l'attristait, mais c'était pour le mieux.

Mais Will l'aperçut et poussa aussitôt du coude Merlin.

– Venez Arthur, l'invita-t-il.

Le prince ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Pendant un temps, ils jouèrent ensemble tous les trois, dans une semi-bagarre, où le but n'était que se jeter dans le foin, sauter du haut des bottes, et rire. Puis une voix rageuse hurla le nom de William, qui se dépêcha de filer. Il n'était pas en vacances. Sa mère réclamait son aide, et il se devait de la lui apporter.

Resté seul avec son Merlin, Arthur se sentit brusquement gêné, ne sachant que dire. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Merlin lui jeta du foin au visage en explosant de rire. Sans réfléchir, Arthur répliqua et ils recommencèrent leur joyeuse bagarre. Leurs éclats de rire résonnaient encore quand ils se saisirent l'un l'autre et roulèrent ensemble. (1)

Gêné, Arthur se retrouva hors d'haleine au dessus de Merlin qui lui souriait. Il le maintenait fermement, et Merlin ne montrait aucun signe prouvant qu'il voudrait se dégager. Alors le prince suivit son impulsion subite du moment et pencha son visage vers son serviteur. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa doucement. Et par miracle, Merlin lui répondit tendrement à son baiser. Alors avec plus ferveur, il recommença. Il avait lâché les poignets de Merlin pour prendre son visage en coupe, et Merlin s'accrochait à son dos comme à une bouée, avec passion.

Leurs langues dansaient, et lorsqu'ils se séparaient pour reprendre leur souffle, leurs joues rougies et les regards brûlants en disaient plus long que n'importe quel mot. Ce fut lors du premier gémissement de Merlin qu'Arthur prit pleinement conscience de l'érotisme de la situation, et sa pulsion perverse.

Ils étaient seuls au milieu d'une grange, couchés dans le foin à l'abri des regards, et s'embrassaient comme deux possédés. Et clairement (enfin, physiquement du moins), l'un et l'autre voulaient plus.

– Merlin ? résonna soudain la voix de Will. Ta mère m'envoie te chercher. Tu es toujours là ? Merlin ?

Le bruissement des pas sur le foin s'approchait et Arthur se redressa d'un seul coup, fuyant loin de Merlin. Ce dernier se releva aussi, épousseta ses vêtements, et partit sans un regard.

– J'arrive Will !

...

Ce qui s'était passé avait laissé Arthur incroyablement perturbé. Il admettait désormais sans peine qu'il ressentait pour Merlin un amour brûlant, un désir sexuel insatiable et une jalousie dévorante à l'égard de quiconque osait poser les yeux sur lui. Will en tête. Le prince était rentré chez Hunith tranquillement, et avait découvert Will, installé pour le souper. Impossible de discuter avec Merlin, qui fuyait son regard.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient couchés l'un à côté de l'autre dans le noir, sans avoir prononcé un mot. Arthur aurait voulu parler, mais il ne savait pas si Hunith dormait et n'avait pas l'intention de s'y risquer.

Et puis soudain, alors qu'il était tendu dans l'attente de quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas, une main se posa sur son ventre. Il se raidit et cessa même de respirer. La main se déplaça doucement, caressant les abdominaux, et descendant lentement. Avec une langueur horriblement frustrante, la main se referma sur son sexe, déjà bien réveillé, et le caressa doucement. Arthur en aurait hurlé de frustration tant il désirait plus que cette main douce. Il ne voyait pas Merlin dans le noir, et n'osait même pas tourner la tête vers lui. Il ignorait pourquoi son serviteur lui infligeait cette douce torture, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas seuls, mais il aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Inconsciemment, il leva les hanches, projetant son bassin à la rencontre de la main qui se referma sur son sexe plus fort encore. Arthur haleta. Et puis soudain, un gémissement grave lui échappa, et la pression sur son érection disparut.

– Bonne nuit Arthur, lança Merlin.

Et dans sa voix résonnait l'écho moqueur d'une vengeance. Il avait arraché à Arthur un gémissement, tout comme il avait gémi quelques heures plus tôt.

...

Totalement pantelant et frustré, Arthur entendit Merlin changer de position et lui tourner le dos. Il envisagea un instant de se soulager seul, mais entre son meilleur ami (à défaut d'un meilleur terme pour décrire l'étrange tournure de leur relation) et la mère de celui-ci à proximité, Arthur ne se voyait pas vraiment faire ça. Il s'obligea à penser à des choses horribles (le troll qui lui avait brièvement servi de belle-mère, par exemple) mais Merlin revenait sans cesse dans sa tête (comment il avait été brillant pour l'aider à s'en débarrasser) et c'était plus douloureux encore. Sans surprise, Arthur passa une nuit exécrable.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent. Arthur et Merlin jouaient. Même si Merlin feignait le contraire, il n'était pas indifférent au corps d'Arthur et ce dernier prenait beaucoup de plaisir à se placer dans son champ de vision dans des positions ou des tenues suggestives. Merlin passait tout son temps avec Will, et Arthur aimait beaucoup quand il voyait son serviteur perdre le fil de sa pensée parce qu'Arthur venait de passer.

Mieux encore, Arthur adorait quand il montrait son intérêt à Merlin sous les yeux de Will, et que Merlin plantait son meilleur ami pour discuter avec Arthur, manger avec Arthur, ramasser des fruits avec Arthur, ou faire n'importe quoi avec Arthur.

En outre, le prince était devenu très doué pour s'immiscer entre les deux amis. Il parvenait toujours à se glisser entre eux, que ça soit physiquement (se placer entre eux à table) ou moralement (les accompagner dans leur après-midi prévu juste tous les deux comme au bon vieux temps). Il donnait quand même un coup de main pour tous les travaux physiques au village, et le peuple commençait à l'apprécier beaucoup.

Lui s'amusait terriblement. Il ne savait pas très bien qui menait la danse, dans son jeu avec Merlin. Certes, il le désirait horriblement, certes il se faisait ostensiblement comprendre, certes il l'arrachait à Will avec plus ou moins de réussite, mais c'était toujours au bon vouloir de Merlin.

C'était son serviteur qui trouvait toujours un prétexte pour l'emmener dans la forêt, le plaquer contre un arbre, l'embrasser sauvagement, et le laisser excité avec un sourire sadique.

C'était son serviteur qui décidait de la partie de cache-cache avec tous les enfants du village dans la forêt, et faisait exprès de se faire trouver par Arthur pour l'entraîner dans sa cachette et lui donner un baiser fougueux.

C'était son serviteur qui se débrouillait pour se faire s'éloigner Will un court instant avec un prétexte stupide alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois, qui plaquait un baiser sur lèvres d'Arthur, accompagné d'une pression sur l'entre-jambe, et qui faisait semblant de rien lorsque Will revenait.

C'était son serviteur qui lançait ses mains à la conquête de son corps la nuit, dans l'obscurité, et ce jusqu'au premier gémissement d'Arthur. Le prince l'avait bien compris, et il se retenait au maximum pour conserver le plus longtemps possible la sensation des mains de Merlin sur toutes les parcelles de son corps, en d'indécents attouchements qu'il adorait.

Will paraissait soupçonneux, mais Merlin le rassurait en lui souriant comme si de rien n'était, et il finissait toujours par hausser les épaules. Arthur savait qu'il jouait à un jeu dangereux, et que les risques étaient immenses. Il pouvait tout perdre. Ils pouvaient tout perdre. Il avançait sur un fil ténu, mais aimait tellement ce qu'il vivait qu'il courrait presque dessus au mépris du danger.

Et puis il y eut cette journée qui changea tout. Le lendemain, les congés de Merlin prenaient fin. Le lendemain, lui et Arthur reprendraient le chemin de Camelot dans la soirée. En attendant, Arthur profitait du temps qu'il lui restait avec son serviteur, cette étrange amitié et plus que cela qui les liait. Il se doutait que tout cela prendrait fin une fois au château, sous le nez des nobles, des chevaliers, de son père, de la cour…

Ce jour là, William avait râlé, tempêté, protesté, hurlé que c'était sa dernière journée avec son meilleur ami, mais n'avait pas pu échapper à la liste de corvées fournie par sa mère, et qui l'éloigneraient du village pendant une grande partie de la journée. Arthur, mû par un étrange élan de solidarité envers Will, avait décidé d'aider les hommes à bûcheronner au lieu de passer la journée avec son serviteur. De toute manière, Merlin n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien. Il semblait nostalgique, et la solitude et le calme lui feraient du bien.

Sauf que bien sûr, vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Arthur n'avait pas été capable de tenir sa promesse de laisser Merlin tranquille, et il avait cherché son serviteur. Et lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, il était resté béat d'admiration devant le tableau.

...

Merlin se baignait en braie dans une rivière assez profonde, mais au courant très calme. En fait de baignade, il faisait la planche, profitait du silence de l'eau. C'était une sensation incroyable que celle de se laisser flotter en ayant ses oreilles submergées. Son nez et sa bouche restaient à la surface pour lui permettre de respirer, mais il s'immergeait juste assez pour plonger dans le monde du silence. A vrai dire, l'eau n'était pas réellement silencieuse. Il entendait le bruit continu du courant, le roulement des pierres dans le lit de la rivière, et même les poissons qui passaient. Mais c'était d'un incroyable calme. Et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour réfléchir. A son comportement avec Arthur de ces derniers temps. Il jouait avec lui. Jusqu'à quel point ? Arrêter tout cela lui briserait le cœur, mais continuer le conduirait à une mort certaine.

Arthur jouait, lui aussi. En serait-il de même en rentant à Camelot le lendemain ? Risquait-il sa tête pour ce qu'il avait osé faire au Prince ? Bien sûr, Arthur semblait en avoir envie mais… Merlin avait trop approché sa main du feu. C'était lui qui avait provoqué Arthur, après le premier baiser.

Il sentit les larmes humidifier le coin de ses yeux, et il ne chercha pas à les retenir, conscient qu'elles s'écouleraient en silence dans le torrent. Le premier baiser… cela lui faisait du mal de penser cela. Ce n'était pas seulement le premier baiser qu'il échangeait avec Arthur, c'était aussi son premier tout court. Le premier qu'il donnait. Il avait embrassé Will, mais ils avaient onze ans et ça ne comptait pas. Des filles l'avaient embrassé, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait en retour. Lorsqu'Arthur avait posé ses lèvres sur la sienne, il avait trouvé cela d'une absolue normalité, comme si enfin le monde était à sa place. Et il avait répondu au baiser.

Et puis gêné de son inexpérience, il s'était mis à se comporter comme un crétin en chauffant Arthur dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Pour sa défense, il fallait dire qu'il était totalement dépendant de la sensation des lèvres d'Arthur contre sa bouche, de ses gémissements le soir dans l'obscurité, et de toutes ces choses affreusement érotiques. Mais Merlin en avait honte, au final. Ce n'était pas lui. Il voulait de la tendresse, les bras d'Arthur autour de lui, et qu'on lui rende l'amour sans borne qu'il éprouvait pour son souverain (de son cœur et de Camelot).

Le calme de la rivière lui permettait de faire le point sur tout ça et il osa s'avouer ce qu'il réfrénait depuis plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs années : il aimait Arthur Pendragon, ce crétin royal au cœur si noble, qu'il était en train d'allumer comme la dernière des traînées. Et le prince jouait avec lui comme il devait jouer avec les servantes du château. Un défi de plus pour celui à qui on n'avait jamais rien refusé. Les larmes de Merlin s'intensifièrent.

Puis soudain, il y eut dans l'eau un bruit assourdissant, un grondement violent qui enfla si rapidement qu'il ne parvint pas à réagir. Lorsqu'il comprit que le bruit correspondait à des cavaliers qui franchissaient la rivière en amont, et provoquaient des remous, c'était trop tard. Cela avait créé un subit raz-de-marée qui l'engloutit sans qu'il puisse inspirer une goulée d'air auparavant. Brusquement privé de sa vue, son ouïe, et de tous ses autres sens, il se laissa couler, désespéré.

C'est alors que le miracle eut lieu. Des bras l'enserrèrent et le remontèrent à la surface.

– Merlin ! Merlin, tu vas bien ? Merlin ! s'inquiétait la voix de son sauveur.

Les oreilles pleines d'eau, il était incapable de savoir à qui appartenait cette voix, qui le connaissait, de toute évidence.

– Merlin réponds moi ! paniqua l'inconnu en le tirant vers la berge.

– Arthur, toussa Merlin. Arth…

Il avait de l'eau plein les poumons et il était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Il voulait tellement que ça soit Arthur. Arthur qui le frictionnerait ainsi, Arthur qui le bercerait contre lui, Arthur qui palperait son corps pour vérifier son état. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être Arthur. Arthur était à la lisère de la forêt. Will était dans la forêt pour cueillir dieu sait quoi pour sa mère. Logiquement, cela devait être Will.

Alors Merlin se recroquevilla sur lui-même, repoussant les bras qui le tenaient, et recommença à sangloter.

– Will… pleura-t-il. Pourquoi c'est toi Will ? Et pourquoi dans mon cœur ça ne peut être qu'Arthur ? Oh Will, si tu savais…

Il n'y eut aucune réponse pendant un temps. Puis une main chaude se posa sur son dos, et la voix lui parla tendrement.

– C'est moi Merlin, chuchota-t-elle. C'est moi, Arthur.

Merlin se raidit, paniqué. Doucement, la main commença à lui caresser le dos en des mouvements circulaires tendres, en lui chuchotant des mots sans queue ni tête destiné à le rassurer.

Dans un effort surhumain, Merlin s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux et se retourner pour faire face à son sauveur. Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois pour chasser l'eau qui s'y trouvait. Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus océans et sourire étincelant, c'était bien Arthur qui le maintenait contre lui.

Les larmes recommencèrent à dévaler ses joues. Contrecoup de sa presque noyade et ses nerfs qui lâchèrent de se retrouver ainsi devant le prince. Se montrer minable devant Will d'accord, mais tout avouer involontairement à Arthur, c'était une gaffe mémorable, et ça lui était physiquement douloureux de soutenir le regard dévoré d'inquiétude d'Arthur. Malgré tout, son esprit parvint quand même à noter qu'Arthur avait sauté tout habillé dans l'eau pour le récupérer, et que sa chemise collait à sa peau à cause de l'humidité, dessinant son corps et ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination.

– Merlin, chuuuuut, le calma tendrement Arthur.

Et il le prit contre lui, le serra. Lorsque les sanglots cessèrent, Arthur le détacha lentement de lui, lui jeta un regard brûlant… et l'embrassa. Doucement d'abord, pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre, puis fougueusement, faisait danser leurs langues. Il pressa son corps contre celui de Merlin, l'obligeait à s'allonger sous lui, sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser, de le dévorer, et le regarder avec envie. C'était tendre et calme, et Merlin se rendit compte qu'il avait soudain très chaud, et qu'il désirait la suite comme la plus absolue des évidences, tout comme Arthur, à en juger par le pantalon serré et humide qui dessinait chaque partie de son corps.

Mais Merlin savait que la douleur de la séparation serait pire, et il s'obligea à mettre une main entre leurs deux corps, alors qu'Arthur pesait un peu plus sur lui.

– Non… murmura-t-il tristement. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Arthur le regarda éberlué. Il n'avait pas l'intention de forcer son serviteur (qui, de toute manière, ne méritait plus cette appellation) mais il avait cru que son désir était partagé… et cela lui fit mal de constater l'inverse.

– Je croyais… balbutia-t-il. Je pensais que tu le voulais. Je suis désolé.

Et il se redressa et s'éloigna, penaud.

– Je ne veux pas de ce jeu, Arthur, répondit Merlin d'une toute petite voix, qu'il dut tendre l'oreille. Je… je ne l'ai jamais…

Les joues de Merlin s'enflammèrent de honte sous l'aveu.

– Moi non plus, avoua Arthur à voix basse, se rapprochant de lui. Pas avec un homme en tout cas. Mais je ne te forcerai pas.

Merlin lui jeta un regard désolé, et se recroqueville en position fœtale, serrant ses genoux entre ses mains.

– Ce n'est pas le seul problème. Je ne veux pas de ça. Je vous veux bien plus que ce que nous pourrions partager sur une rive au fond des bois en quelques minutes, juste pour vous libérer des pulsions que j'ai fait naître chez vous. Et dont je m'excuse. Je n'aurais jamais dû, je…

Il n'acheva jamais sa phrase. Arthur avait d'autorité relevé sa tête et l'avait de nouveau embrassé, violemment.

– Ne présume jamais de ce que je pense Merlin ! gronda-t-il. Où est passé ta foi en moi et tes grands discours sur ma noblesse d'âme ? Tu me crois capable de t'allonger au sol pour t'arracher ta vertu et ta virginité et t'abandonner juste après ? Pour qui me prends-tu ?

La fureur obscurcissait ses yeux, qui en devenaient gris orageux et Merlin se laissa aller à un fol et doux espoir, faisant battre sa poitrine plus fort que jamais.

– Je te veux… reprit Arthur d'une voix grave saturé par le désir. Je te veux corps, cœur et âme. Pour te garder à mes côtés pour l'éternité.

Emerveillé, Merlin le regarda, scié par la déclaration. Il détendit comme un ressort ses muscles crispés, se jeta sur son prince qui le reçut avec habilité. Et ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, riant stupidement de leurs craintes mutuelles.

Ce fut totalement naturel lorsqu'Arthur allongea Merlin tendrement et le regarda avec amour, cherchant dans son regard une approbation que Merlin lui donna bien volontiers. Alors le prince se pencha doucement vers lui et lui offrit le plus long baiser qu'ils n'aient jamais partagé, pour lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Et Merlin de lui répondre de la même façon.

Avec la présence d'esprit qui était la sienne, Merlin profita d'un instant où Arthur fondait sur sa gorge pour placer instinctivement un charme protecteur autour d'eux, histoire de faire éviter cette partie de la forêt à tous ceux qui n'étaient pas eux. Histoire de ne pas être dérangés. Un jour, il dirait tout à Arthur, et ce jour ne semblait plus si loin. En attendant, il ne voulait pas perdre son temps en des discussions compliquées, il voulait juste après contre lui, pressé contre lui, en lui.

Il gémit soudain sous les caresses et Arthur lui sourit d'un air victorieux, mais Merlin était déjà tellement comblé qu'il ne songea même pas à se venger.

Ils se laissèrent aller dans le maelström de leurs émotions et de leurs sensations, découvrant lentement le corps de l'autre et prenaient le temps de s'habituer à toutes les sensations qui naissaient. Arthur se montra extrêmement doux et prévenant, bien plus tendre que dans tous les meilleurs fantasmes de Merlin. Ce fut l'explosion de joie la plus pure et la plus parfaite lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble, les laissant en sueur, et haletant. Arthur s'écroula sur Merlin, puis roula pour l'attirer sur lui et le câliner tendrement.

...

Lorsque leurs cœurs retrouvèrent un rythme plus calme, ils s'étaient déjà dit tous les mots importants de la Terre, et leur bonheur était complet. Arthur se releva pour aller se rincer dans l'eau claire, et Merlin ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard. Puis Arthur l'invita à le rejoindre dans le torrent, et il se sentit brusquement gêné. Arthur explosa de rire en voyant son mouvement compulsif pour se cacher.

– Tu as honte après ce qu'on vient de faire ? Allez viens idiot ! rit-il.

Mi-vexé, mi-ravi, Merlin le rejoignit en faisant mine de bouder, juste pour le plaisir. Leur relation atteignait les sommets de perfection dont il rêvait.

...

Le soir venu les trouva enlacé l'un contre l'autre après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Hunith. Ils avaient joué un peu pendant le repas, mais c'était beaucoup plus doux et plus calme. Hunith les regardait parfois avec un sourire espiègle qui laissait présager qu'elle en avait compris plus que les deux garçons n'avaient avoué.

Serré dans la nuit contre Arthur, Merlin se sentait enfin entier, et sa félicité était totale. Il s'obligea cependant à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et lui rongeait les entrailles :

– Camelot… souffla-t-il.

Et cela suffit pour qu'Arthur comprenne et raffermisse sa prise sur le corps de son amant.

– Ça ne changera rien, jura-t-il. Il faudra se montrer prudent, mais ça ne changera rien. Je te le promets.

Rasséréné, Merlin s'endormit sur ses mots.

...

Le lendemain, ils firent leurs adieux aux gens du village, qui furent tristes de voir partir Arthur. Ce dernier, en préparant son cheval, retrouva sa cape rouge brodée d'or, et fut surpris de la trouver là. Il avait totalement oublié qu'il l'avait emmené. Will serra longuement Merlin dans ses bras, déclenchant la fureur d'Arthur, qui bouillait littéralement de rage à côté, refusant que quelqu'un d'autre serre dans ses bras SON Merlin.

Avec un clin d'œil complice, Will lâcha son meilleur ami, et Merlin laissa échapper une expression amusée, preuve qu'il ne cherchait qu'à rendre jaloux son amant. Et que ça marchait terriblement bien. Hunith embrassa son fils, des larmes au coin des yeux, et fit promettre à Arthur de le laisser revenir de temps en temps, ou de l'accompagner si l'envie l'en prenait.

Puis étonnamment, Will vint saluer Arthur, se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

– Je te le laisse, mais prends soin de lui.

Et il laissa Arthur ainsi, rougissant qu'un autre ait compris ce qui le liait à Merlin.

Arthur et Merlin rentrèrent dans la grange chercher leurs chevaux, et Merlin s'inquiéta du soleil qui déclinait.

– Nous n'aurions pas dû partir si tard. Il va bientôt faire nuit, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Oh, je suis sûr que nous devrions survivre à une nuit dans la forêt, même si nous devons nous réchauffer l'un contre l'autre… lui sourit Arthur.

Riant, Merlin l'embrassa rapidement, avant de sortir leurs montures et se mettre en selle.

Un dernier baiser à Hunith, et ils quittèrent le village.

...

Comme prévu, la nuit tomba et ils s'arrêtèrent pour camper. Merlin, dans ses réflexe de servitude, prépara à manger, fit le feu, et les installa pour la nuit. Arthur l'en remercia et l'enlaçant et en l'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre en regardant danser le feu, se préparant à dormir lorsque Merlin posa la question qui le taraudait encore.

– Arthur… pourquoi vous étiez de si mauvaise humeur la semaine dernière ? Je ne le regrette pas, car ça a conduit à tout ça –il les engloba d'un geste large– mais quand même…

Arthur rit doucement, un peu gêné.

– C'est stupide, avoua-t-il piteusement. Je voulais marquer le coup. De l'anniversaire de notre rencontre et du début de ta servitude envers moi… Mais tu ne te souvenais de rien. J'ai tenté toutes les allusions, et tu n'as été réceptif à rien… ça me vexait… de constater que tu t'en moquais au point d'oublier la date…

Loin de se moquer de lui, Merlin se fendit d'un large sourire. La confession d'Arthur valait tous les 'je t'aime' du monde, et mieux encore, elle révélait qu'avant même leur parenthèse de bonheur à Ealdor, Arthur pensait à lui.

– Vous avez tort Arthur, dit-il doucement et posant son front comme celui de son amant. Je n'ai pas oublié, et j'ai parfaitement compris vos allusions. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'est pourquoi vous deveniez de plus en plus exécrable à mesure que la date approchait. Ce n'était pas la semaine dernière l'anniversaire de notre rencontre, Arthur. Je suis arrivée à Camelot le jour de l'équinoxe d'été. Aujourd'hui exactement.

Arthur le regarda, émerveillé.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Absolument certain, sourit Merlin. Et aujourd'hui sera également l'anniversaire de notre couple…

– Aux nombreux autres anniversaires alors ! Pour toujours… murmura Arthur en réponse.

– Et à jamais, sourit Merlin.

Et il l'embrassa et le poussa à terre pour fêter dignement leur anniversaire.

_**Joyeux anniv', Padoune !** :) j'espère que tu passeras une bonne journée, et que ce petit OS te fera plaisir, même si ça ne ressemble pas tant que cela à ce que tu devais imaginer ! Désolée pour le niais et le mielleux ^^_

_(1) Je tiens à signaler que sur mon brouillon, le foin était de la paille. Pourquoi j'ai changé ? Mystère… (Cela dit, pour avoir expérimenté, le foin pique moins je trouve. Et n'imaginez rien de pervers, j'ai juste passé des vacances étant gamine à côté d'une ferme ;))_

_Eh, j'ai tué personne z'avez vu ! Comment je progresse ! *fière d'elle* _

_Bon, par contre, si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer pourquoi mes fics-cadeaux réunissent ces deux constantes 1) de l'eau/une baignade, et 2) du sexe… *lève les yeux au ciel*_

_*reviews ?*_


End file.
